Brand New Day
by Orangeblossom Took1
Summary: Faramir muses on the morning after his wedding to Eowyn.


This is a companion-piece to "A Love Profound" and references some events in "A Mother's Gift" and "A Wizard's Pupil" but it is hopefully understandable enough on its own.  
  
Brand New Day Spring, IV 2  
  
Faramir stirred against the soft bedding and opened his eyes to golden sunlight pouring in the window of the bedroom. It had been a long time since he had slept so late. He stretched and turned to look at Eowyn, who was still sleeping. Her hair, which was fanned out across her pillow, was the same color as the rays of morning light. He stroked the shiny tendrils of hair softly. He remembered having nightmares last night but they had subsided when he felt someone watching over him, holding him. It must have been Eowyn. Even a sense of guilt at being the cause of Eowyn's loss of sleep could not keep a delighted grin off his face. She was his now and would be forever.  
  
He thought about the events of their wedding the day before. With all the months of waiting and preparation, he had begun to feel that they were never going to get married. Aragon did them the great honor of performing the ceremony. Eowyn was dressed in white and shone like a diamond in the spring sun.  
  
His Dol Amroth cousins were there and he thought Eomer seemed to take a great interest in his youngest cousin, Lothiriel. She had not even been born when his fostering with his Uncle Imrahil ended. She had grown into a lovely girl and was an obvious choice of wife for Eomer. Faramir felt she was still a little young to be married but he knew the Rohirrim had different ideas about such things. He smiled at his thoughts. It was far too soon to be thinking about that but he liked the idea of having marriage ties both ways.  
  
Eomer gave Eowyn away and Lothiriel and two Rohirrim ladies of good family served as bridesmaids. His cousins Elphir, Erchirion, and Amrothos were groomsmen. The food, drink, and music was plentiful and of the best quality. Mithrandir was there and, after the sun went down, his fireworks lit the sky. One took the shape of the white tree before dispersing in a rain of silvery sparks. Another took the shape of a white horse.  
  
He was dancing with his aunt Ivriniel when he voiced some fears he had been having. "Aunt," he said, "do you think I will be a good husband? I do not want Eowyn to be unhappy like mother was."  
  
Ivriniel put a finger to his lips to shush him and said, "Silly boy. You will be an excellent husband. Put any thoughts to the contrary out of your head. I envied my sister when Denethor was courting her but there was always coldness about him. What gives you such thoughts?"  
  
He sighed and said, "I was just remembering my parents fighting, fighting over me."  
  
"Hmmm," said Ivriniel, "and would you ever make Eowyn chose between loving you and defending her child?"  
  
"Nienna Wept! I hope not," Faramir said fervently.  
  
The dance ended. Ivriniel ruffled his hair as she had when he as a child and said, "Have no fear, my dear. You will be just fine. It is a new age and you have more love and kindness in your little finger than Denethor had in his entire body!" She then whispered some more advice to Faramir that made him blush and laugh.  
  
Faramir smiled as he recalled the conversation with his aunt. She had been like a mother to him while he was in Dol Amroth as a child. He would have to trust that she knew him better than he knew himself. On this bright morning, it seemed impossible that there would ever be grief again.  
  
He slipped out of bed quietly and went to get some breakfast to bring back to Eowyn. He thought that tea, strawberries and toast would be appropriate.  
  
When he came back with the tray, Eowyn was stirring. He set the tray down and said, "I hope I did not wake you, dear wife."  
  
She smiled and replied, "Not at all, my love. It is time I got up. There is much to do today. Is that door locked?" She kissed him and the breakfast tray went untouched for some time. 


End file.
